


Beach Day

by wylanvanecks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: After they find out that their girlfriend, Dorothy, has never been to the beach, Charlie and Jo decide to take her for a day.





	Beach Day

“Dorothy,” Charlie Bradbury said softly, gently shaking the shoulder of her sleeping girlfriend. It was almost five in the morning, and way too early for her to be up on a Saturday. She and her other girlfriend, Jo, had something planned for Dorothy though, so she figured it was worth it. “C’mon babe, you gotta get up.”

Dorothy Baum groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. She saw Charlie standing beside the bed, and looked up at her in confusion. “What time is it?”

“Mm, four fifty, give or take,” Jo Harvelle said easily as she walked into the room. “Mornin’, sleeping beauty.” She flashed the sleepy brunette a smile. Jo had always been the only morning person in the house. “Coffee’s done, Char,” she stated, looking at the redhead. 

“Why the hell are we up this early anyway?” Dorothy questioned as Charlie left the room to go get coffee. 

“We’ve got a surprise for you,” the blonde informed her, her smile brightening. “It’s a few hours away, though, and I wanted to take full advantage of the day, so we had to get up early. Now c’mon, get dressed!” Jo brought over a pile of clothes and set them on the bed in front of Dorothy. “I’ve already got stuff picked out for you, I know you probably can’t function this early,” she said with a soft laugh. She leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The brunette smiled and kissed her back easily. Jo pulled away after a moment. “Chop chop!”

Nearly fifteen minutes later, all three girls were in their car, which had a bench seat in the front so that they could sit together. Jo was in the driver’s seat, occasionally grabbing her cup and taking a swig of coffee as she drove. Charlie was in the middle, controlling the music. She was considerably more cheerful and alert now that she had her coffee and was playing her music. Dorothy was slumped against Charlie, a blanket spread over her as she drifted in and out of sleep. 

The drive was nearly four hours long, and they got there just before nine in the morning. By now, the sun was up and shining, making the ocean sparkle. Dorothy woke up fully as Jo parked the car, and a grin appeared on her face as she realized where they were. Jo and Charlie noticed her excitement and exchanged smiles. 

Almost a month ago, Jo and Charlie had found out that their girlfriend had never been to the beach before. They had decided that they definitely had to take her, so they waited until the weekend of Dorothy’s birthday, which was on Sunday. They were planning to stay at the beach until probably the early hours of tomorrow morning, since Charlie loved the beach at night. Both Jo and Charlie had packed a bunch of food and drinks, as well as multiple towels, an umbrella for them to sit under, and a large picnic blanket that they could lay on when they were dry. 

“Well, this explains the bathing suit,” Dorothy said, glancing over at her girlfriends. Along with jean shorts and a tee shirt, Dorothy’s favorite one piece bathing suit had been in the pile of clothes that Jo had given her that morning. 

“Since you said you’d never been to the beach, we figured we’d take you for your birthday!” Charlie explained with a grin. 

“We’re planning to stay all night, too. Sleeping under the stars is supposed to be very romantic,” Jo hummed, flashing a smile. She got out of the car and went to the back, opening the trunk. She grabbed the umbrella and went off to find a good spot for them. Since it was only nine, there weren’t very many people there yet, but she knew that would change within the next couple of hours. 

Charlie and Dorothy brought their towels and their smaller cooler to the spot Jo had picked. They had decided to leave the blanket in the car until that night, since they didn’t want it to get all sandy. While she set up the umbrella, they laid the towels out on the sand and stripped down to their bathing suits. “Y’all gonna go in the water already?” she asked, glancing at them once she had finished with the umbrella. “It might be kinda cold.”

“I don’t care,” Dorothy said, looking at the waves with an excited smile. “I’ve never been in the ocean, and now it’s right there. Of course I wanna go in,” she laughed. Jo nodded with a grin. 

“Point taken.” She kicked off her flip flops before pulling off her shorts and tank top. 

“Wanna race to the water?” Charlie asked with a smile, pulling her fiery red hair back into a ponytail. Jo nodded, her own hair pulled back in a french braid that Charlie had done earlier that morning. Dorothy was the only one that left her hair down, though if Charlie knew her at all (which, considering they had been dating for over a year, she really hoped she did), it would start to annoy her and she’d pull it back soon enough. 

“Ready, set, go!” Dorothy announced, taking off in a sprint. Her girlfriends weren’t far behind her, and they all hit the water at about the same time. Dorothy couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp as the cold water lapped at her ankles. Jo and Charlie, who at first hadn’t realized she had stopped, were about knee deep before they turned back to look at her. 

“Come on out a bit further, we didn’t come all this was just to stick out feet in,” Charlie said with a laugh. 

“But it’s cold!”

“Told ya,” Jo said smugly. “But yeah, it’ll be cold ‘til you get used to it.”

“And the quickest way to get used to it is to just dive right in,” Charlie hummed, walking out until the water was waist deep. “C’mon, slowpokes!”

The three of them spend a little over an hour in the water, swimming, bodysurfing, and just messing around in the water. Eventually, they all decide that they’re hungry and they head back up the sand to their towels. 

They spend the hours before nightfall mostly in the water, though they hangout on the sand for a little while too. Once the sun sets, Charlie goes back to the car and grabs the big blanket they had brought. They spread it out on the sand and laid down, looking up at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky. 

“So, now that you’ve actually been,” Jo started, turning on her side to look at Dorothy, “what do you think about the beach?”

Dorothy hummed throughtfully. “I like the water, but the sand is gross,” she said, her disgusted face making her girlfriends laugh. “I’m glad we came, though. Thanks,” she looked over at them with a grateful smile, which they returned with easy grins of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope y'all like this! i've never written this pairing before, but i like it ! so yeah, don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and i hope you're having a lovely day/night :)


End file.
